The present invention relates to a curtain device and, more particularly, to a single pull rope driving device for a window shade.
In a conventional window shade having a plurality of slats, it is necessary to flip the slats to completely close or open the gaps between the slats after the window shade is unfolded. Conventional window shades generally include an additional driving device to flip the slats. However, the additional driving device occupies the limited installation space for functional components of the window shades and results in disadvantages such as complicated structure and inconvenient use.